Your Perfect
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Jennifer and Neely are together after the sleepover scene so they ditch one day to run into Sam and Mikaela who has been pulled into this reality for another reason to be found out. They find out that Jennifer isn't the only man-eating demon.
1. Chapter 1

_Your Perfect_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One _

_Needy watched as the morning came through her room. She woke up and was looking for her glasses, however she didn't need them. She saw everything with 20/20 vision and remember the scratch on her shoulder. It was during the sleepover she had with Jennifer and was beginning to see something. Through-out the whole time Needy was having sex with Jennifer. Jennifer didn't try to eat her once. I mean she did kiss and suck but never tried to kill at all…Jennifer had sex with Needy and it got a little rough but it was sex…_

_I mean yes she has came over Needy's house and threw-up blood but there was that time with her uncle and too much Vodka. Needy stroke Jennifer's hair because I guess the human in her still needed her beauty sleep as the demon still fresh from the kill. Needy then look at her shoulder as it heal up yet, she thought what if getting the scratches gives her an aspect of the demon…School was starting and Jennifer woke up. _

"_You want to ditch." Needy said and Jennifer gave her a look.._

_As they drove outside of town, Needy has this sense of confidence as she felt what Jennifer had given her. "What are we doing Needs?" Jennifer asked and Needy parked outside of the woods. She look at a tree and Jennifer watched as Needs kick the tree then it fell hard. Needy then took of her glasses and threw them to the side. Jennifer then took the challenge and punch a tree a few feet. Needy then decided to do something more. She concentrated and flew a few feet or twenty but lost concentration…Jennifer laughed her ass of and Needy flipped her off. "Promise." Jennifer said and Needy shook her head. Jennifer then beat her pitiful fly by one foot. _

"_Oh my God Needs!" Jennifer said as they would driving. "We could do that, I mean we could be like Thelma and Louise but I want to be the chick that didn't kill that guy." "You killed guys.." Needy said and Jennifer reminded that she never killed a girl. Needy went to the other side of the town . So they went shopping for some new clothes._


	2. Chapter 2

_Your Perfect_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

"_How the hell did we get here Sam?" Mikaela asked and Sam responded, "I don't know. Killer robots destroying the world, I understand but I don't know…" Mikaela looked around and thought the store wasn't bad for being somewhere in east bumble fuck… "All I remember was driving down with Bee and about to…" Sam was about to finished and Mikaela was about to asked him what…Sam had the ring in the back pocket and Mikaela thought what this could be. She walked to Sam…It's been a year since the last fight where Sam almost died and they would stronger plus it help that there was no more threats to destroy the world. _

"_Hold on.." Mikaela said and she ran to the back…As she ran to the back there was Needy and Jennifer trying on some outfits. "You know I think this dress looks better on you.." Needy said and Jennifer responded, "That's totally you.." Needy then paused and was listening to something. "Needs.." Jennifer said and Needy heard something there was another woman walking towards the guy at the door. She had that ravenous look about her and as Mikaela had found her dress. The woman tapped Sam on the back and Needy got in there just in time with Jennifer in tow. _

_Sam was about to say hi. "Sorry…He's not interested." Needy said and the woman changed eyes slapped Needy across the store. Jennifer tackled the bitch and Sam thinking it was Mikaela was going to break them up. Mikaela came to Sam then ran over to Needy who was little shaken up. _

"_Jennifer, what are you doing here?" Needy asked and Mikaela told her who she was. Jennifer threw the hungry bitch outside and Jennifer turned with blood on her mouth.. "What the hell just happened?" Mikaela asked…_

_So they walked outside as Jennifer was washing her mouth. "Where did you two come from?" Needy asked and Sam responded that there car which changes into a big robot was driving them…Sam didn't want to go into details and there was a big flash then they ended up here. "What kind of flash?" Needy asked and Mikaela responded, "Lighting…" Sam looked around and saw a newspaper there should be an opening ceremony in USA today about a museum for the transformers but it wasn't there and the date was right too… "Wait! You haven't heard of Low Shoulder." Jennifer said and Mikaela started laughing because she used to date the lead singer before he died from some fraternity ritual. Sam then ran over with the newspaper and inform Mikaela what wasn't on the front and what the date was. Bee-Bee then killed the tension with Time-wrap…_


End file.
